Master Org
Master Org was the ruler of all Orgs and the primary villain of Power Rangers: Wild Force. The Second Master Org, Dr. Viktor Adler, was portrayed by Russian actor Ilia Volok. First Master Org Master Org is a name that applies to two beings in the storyline of Wild Force. One of them is the original Master Org, who led the battle against Animaria 3,000 years ago and destroyed Animus and was later destroyed by Merrick Baliton, the guardian of Princess Shayla using the power of Zen-Aku during his imprisonment in a wolf mask. Second Master Org Years later, the scientist Dr. Viktor Adler and his companions Richard and Elizabeth Evans discovered the seeds that remained of Master Org while on an expedition to prove the existence of the Animarium. Because Richard beat Viktor to asking Elizabeth in her hand of marriage, had a baby (Cole Evans) and was "shunned" of the spotlight from the press conference in which they announced they would find the Animarium, Dr. Adler, driven by jealousy and revenge, took the seeds secretly and swallowed them. Moments later, he gained the powers of the former Master Org and he murdered his companions in cold blood, but never found Cole. So it was that Dr. Viktor Adler became the second Master Org. He wore a helmet with a fake horn. He was aided by the Duke Orgs Jindrax and Toxica. He temporarily turned them into slaves when they discovered his true nature as a human, but they escaped. After repeated defeats at the hands of the Wild Force Power Rangers, Master Org fought them himself. In the final fight, Cole, wielding the Animarium Armor, deflected one of Master Org's blasts back at him, stripping him of his powers. He challenged Cole to kill him, but Cole refused. Escaping, he was thrown off a cliff and killed by the General Org Mandilok. Rebirth 18:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC)|Reborn Master Org]]However, the true Master Org was reborn in Adler's corpse, with a real Org horn and third eye on his forehead. He sent the Duke Org Onikage to arrange for his return. When he came, he destroyed Mandilok and kidnapped Shayla. He then invoked a ceremony to create an Org Heart, who included Princess Shayla's necklace, summoning Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok to guard him. He swallowed the Heart, and Adler's animated corpse crumbled to ashes. After the destruction of the Nexus, he was reborn with a powerful weapon called the Nexus Blade. Second Death Master Org used the Org Heart to create a full-Org body, which resembled a composite of Retinaxe, Nayzor, Mandilok and the two Duke Orgs, Jindrax and Toxica. He attacked the Animarium, destroying Animus (for the second time) and the Predazord with ease when they attempted to stop him. Master Org was seemingly destroyed by the Kongazord, but the Org Heart quickly restored him. He then destroyed all of the Wild Zords and brought the Animarium down to Earth. He attacked Turtle Cove and it seemed nothing could stop him despite the de-powered Wild Rangers making a last stand against him. Just as he was about to finish the rangers, the Rangers' determination to keep fighting caused all the destroyed Wild Zords to come back to life, joined by many others that had been lying dormant in the world, restoring the Rangers' powers. The Zords combined their powers into an Ultra Roar, destroying the shocked Master Org's body completely. The Org Heart itself survived the attack but the six Wild Force Rangers used the Jungle Sword to destroy it before it could restore his body again, ending the threat of Master Org forever. Later, Cole visited his parents‘ graves, telling them that the darkness is over and that earth and the Animarium were safe. He then visited Dr. Adler‘s grave, telling him that someday he would finally know peace. Personality Master Org Master Org is a calm, ruthless, arrogant and cold hearted, yet bitter and hateful Org that will do anything in his power to take over the Earth. Dr. Viktor Adler At first, Dr. Adler was a kind and helpful scientist that had a goal of finding the Animarium, but after losing his chance of marrying Elizabeth because of Richard and having his spotlight being taken over, he becomes ruthless, cruel and insane, although he respects his allies and can calm down if need be. Powers and Abilities Being the ruler of all Orgs, Master Org is one of the strongest and most powerful villains in Power Rangers Wild Force, he possesses far greater abilities than Jindrax, Toxica, Zen-Aku, The Mut-Orgs, Onikage, and all three General Orgs combined, he is able to best Animus in both battles. First Master Org * Lighting Bolts: Master Org can conjure light blue lighting bolts. * Forehead Beam: Master Org can fire a massive green energy beam from his forehead, which is powerful enough to take out Animus in one hit. Arsenal * Org Saber Blade: '''Master Org is armed with a saber-like blade for combat. Second Master Org (Dr. Viktor Adler) * '''Teleportation: Dr. Adler can teleport to any location at will. * Tractor Beam: Dr. Adler can fire a yellow-orange colored lighting-like tractor beam from his hands, which can be use to grab enemies while harming them. * Vines: Dr. Adler can generate dark green vines from his hands to bind his enemies. * Hand Blast: Dr. Adler can fire a blast of orange energy from his hands. * Monster Creation: Dr. Adler can create his own Org monsters, though outside materials that are needed (as shown in the episode "The Lone Wolf", where the energies of the stolen Animal Crystals were used to make Quadra Org, and in "Sing Song", where he sent multiple Org spirits into a tombstone to create Tombstone Org). Arsenal * Org Scepter: Dr. Adler carries a scepter for combat. ** Energy Laser: Dr. Adler can fire an energy laser from his scepter, which can be used for offensive attacks, reviving a falling General Org, or turning his enemies into his servants. Master Org's Final Form * Strength: Master Org is ten times stronger than he was before. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: In addition to his raw strength, Master Org is also a skilled fighter, being able to take on all six Rangers with ease. * Teleportation: Master Org can teleport to any location at will. * Putrid Summoning: Master Org can summon an army of Putrids to aid him in battle. * Indestructibility: With the new "Org Heart", if destroyed, he can reform his body at will. * Size Changing: Master Org can change his size at will. * Energy Swipe: Master Org can launch a blast of energy with a swipe of his hands. * Energy Blast: Master Org can fire light green energy blasts from his hands. * Extraordinary Jumper: Master Org can jump at incredible heights. * Vine Spread: Master Org can conjure light green vines to wrap around areas of the city. * Tornado Spin: Master Org can turn himself into a purple tornado, which can be used to travel to other places faster or to pick up the enemy. It is powerful enough to pick up the Wild Force Megazord with ease. Arsenal * Nexus Blade: When in combat, Master Org carrys a blade-like scepter, it is indeed a powerful weapon, being able to destroy the Red Ranger's Animarium Armor, both Animus, the Predazord and all of the Wildzords in just one slash, and being able to block the Wildforce Megazord's Mega Roar with ease. ** Energy Slash: Master Org can charge up his blade with purple energy for an increase in power. ** Nexus Laser: Master Org can fire a light purple colored energy laser from his blade. ** Tractor Beam: Master Org can fire a purple energy beam that he can grab his foes with ease and toss them. ** Storm Cataclysmic: By rising his scepter into the air, he can cause a huge thunder storm to appear. ** Destruction Wave: Master Org's strongest and most dangerous ability with the Nexus Blade. By slamming the scepter into to ground, he can cause a chain-reaction and destroy an area in one go, as shown when he caused the entirety of the Animarium to fall to the place where it was 3,000 years ago. * Claws: Even without his Nexus Blade, Master Org can fight with his claws. Notes *Although Wild Force was more lighthearted compared to Time Force, Master Org is considered by critics and fans alike to being one of the most darkest and evilest villains to appear in the series (along with Queen Bansheera), having no sense of humor, killing off the Red Ranger's parents on-screen, even trying to kill baby Cole, and having an insane personality. It is explicitly shown that his descent into villainy began before his transformation into Master Org, and his personality is not shown to change until the final battle of the season, where Master Org was far more calmer than Viktor Adler, meaning it was the human Viktor Adler who becomes a vicious murderer with jealousy as his initial motive, using the powers of Master Org to do so. **It should be noted that while Queen Bansherra herself is also evil and will even kill one of her own comrades as well, she did ''at least show some respect to her allies and did care for Olympius when he was still the young Impus. *Master Org has destroyed more Zords than any other villain in Power Rangers history. Ironically, he's also the villain to be defeated by the most Zords, as in addition to the revived Zords he'd previously killed, 78 more zords appeared, taking the total to 100. *Even though Master Org doesn't exist in ''Gaoranger-instead the counterparts of the three General Orgs play larger roles-his costume is taken from the Gorma Emperor XV of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Dr. Adler's status as a former human scientist turned villain may be a possible reference to Doctor Man, the primary villain of the 1984 Sentai series Choudenshi Bioman (both Sentai villains are portrayed by the late Japanese actor Munemaru Kouda). *There is an unrelated character in Gaoranger ''called the Org Master which is actually just a figurehead that represents the Orgs' power. *However, his ultimate form is indeed from ''Gaoranger, originally known as the Ultimate Org Senki (which was the combined form of the three General Orgs and the two Duke Orgs). *Master Org is the first of the few Human Villains who actually chose to become evil, rather than be forced to be evil like Astronema or have an accident like Ransik, as his evil motives were purely based on revenge against Cole's parents. **Chronologically he may be the second depending on when Lothor became a villain. *In his final form, the Adler Master Org had armor or growths on his wrists resembling Toxica's helmet and Jindrax's head, while the body's colors were also seemingly taken from them. As with his Sentai counterpart, no explanation is given for this. *Viktor Adler was at least 54 years old at the beginning of the series. *The episode Forever Red reveals that Wild Force takes place in the same universe as all the Zordon-Era series and according to the Timeline, Dr. Adler became Master Org in 1982, 17 years before Zordon's Energy Wave happened. Given these facts, it's unknown why he wasn't reverted back to Dr. Adler by the Wave when it happened or managed to survive to it as unlike the other Orgs existing prior the events of Wild Foce, he wasn't sealed. *Similar to Queen Bansheera, Master Org is one of the strongest and most powerful villains in the entire Power Ranger Franchise. Appearances See Also (original Master Org) (Role and Personality) (final form) *Gorma Emperor XV- The Suit from Gosei Sentai Dairanger that was used for Master Org. de: Master Org Category:Wild Force Category:PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Orgs Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Final PR Villains